There Are Two Of Them?
by marshmellowluver
Summary: You guys know Ichigo Kurosaki, right? Well let's just he has a twin sister that supposedly died, when in reality she didn't. Now all grown up, they're both living there own life, but when Ichigo gains his Shinigami powers, everything changes. What do expect will happen now?
1. The Kurosaki Family

_Omg guys! This is my first Bleach fanfiction! So I hope you guys like it!_

"Isshin!" Masaki yelled. A dark haired man came out of kitchen and into the living room. He rushed to her, knowing that her water had broke. Isshin picked her up with ease and teleported her to hospital. (A/N: Perks of being a soul reaper.) He appeared right in front of the building and ran in. A nurse saw him and called for help. They brought a gurney and wheeled her to the emergency room. A doctor was in the room ready for her. First they changed her into a hospital gown. Isshin ran beside her and held her hand.  
"It's alright Masaki, I'm here." He said squeezing her hand. Miaaki started pushing and screaming.  
"You have to push ma'am." The doctor said. She did as she was told and pushed harder as pain erupted throughout her body.  
"I see the head. please push harder." The doctor said. Isshin was getting irritated by him, since his wife was already doing the best she could. With one last push, a cry was heard throughout the room and Masaki was panting.  
"It's a boy." He said. Isshin smiled and thought that it was over, he was in for a surprise. 5 minutes passed and Misaki screamed, Isshin was so confused. The doctor came in.  
"Doc, what happened, is she dying?" He asked.  
"No sir, the next one is coming out." He replied. Isshin was really confused, but went with the flow and raced to his wife's side. He held her hand and the procced started again. Masaki was screaming and squeezing the life out of Isshin's hand. After 2 minutes of screaming and the word 'push', the baby came out, but it wasn't crying. Masaki sat up to check if it was dead, but the doctor reassured her.  
"Don't worry ma'am, this one is going to be easy to raise and it's a girl." He said as he walked out with the baby. Isshin was happy to have a son AND a daughter. He turned to his wife who was panting on the bed.  
"You never told me we were going to have twins." He said. She smiled and him..  
"I wanted it to be surprise." She said. He smiled and kissed her sweetly on the lips.  
"Well I'm happy, it was a really good surprise." He said.

"Mrs. Kurosaki, here are your babies." A nurse said handing her the two newborns. She smile and gladly accepted them. She smiled and looked at her son first. His hair was orange and has gotten her eyes. Then she looked at her daughter and smiled widely. She would finally have someone to dress up and have tea parties with. The girl had yellow hair with slight tint of brown to make it a little but darker. It might sound weird, but it was a good blend and it completes it all with her honey brown eyes, just like her twin. She smiled and looked up at Isshin.  
"Which one do you want to hold first?" She asked. He smiled at both of his babies. He caught the baby girl's eyes and she reached up for him, with her little fingers wiggling up into the air. He laughed and grabbed his little girl. He carried her and played with her fingers. He smiled and the baby giggled. It was such a cute sight. Then they both switched, Isshin now had his son and Masaki had her daughter. Isshin rocked him and he smiled, drifting off to sleep. The doctor came in.  
"Do you know what you're going to name them?" He smiled. Masaki looked over at her husband.  
"For the boy, we want the name Ichigo and for the girl, Ave." She said. Isshin smiled at the name his wife picked.

"Ave! Ichigo! Dinner's ready!" Masaki yelled. Both 3 year old Ichigo and Ave (ah-v) came running in the house ready to retire for the night.  
"How was your day you two?" Isshin asked as the twins both sat down.  
"It was awesome! We played tag in the garden and Ave tripped. So me, being her big brother, I made her feel better." He said proudly.  
"You're my twin brother Ichigo." Ave said. He turned to her and stuck his tongue. Masaki sat down and laughed at the two. The doctor was right, it was very easy raising Ave, since she was obedient, nice and sweet. Raising Ichigo was a little bit harder, he was wild, running around the house, always looking for adventure. She smiled at her family for now, knowing that in the future there will additions. Ichigo stuffed his mouth with rice and fish.  
"Ichigo eat slowly, you'll choke." Ave said and at cue Ichigo started choking. She smiled and rubbed his back in circles. She reached for his water and handed it to him.  
"Here, drink up." She said placing the rim of the glass on Ichigo's bottom lip and tilted the glass slightly as he started drinking the water. Masaki smiled and the sight of those two. She knew that as long as they have each other life was easy for them  
After dinner, Masaki gathered all the plates and place it on the sink. Ave tugged on her mother's sleeve. She looked down at her daughter.  
"Mommy, do you need help with the dishes?" Ave asked. Masaki smiled and nodded.  
"I wanna help out too!" Ichigo said running in the kitchen. She laughed and allowed the two to help, with Ave drying the dishes and Ichigo putting them away. Isshin smiled at them. He couldn't asked for a more better family.

"You two can go in now." Isshin said as her opened the door for them. Now being 4 year olds, they were happy to have younger siblings. They walked to where there mother was laying, with two newborns in her arms. The two of them climbed up on the bed and looked over their new twin sister.s Masaki handed the dark haired one to Ave, while Ichigo was handed the light haired one. Ave smiled at her sister and kissed her forehead.  
"Mom, what are their names?" Ave asked.  
"The one you're holding is Karin and the other one is Yuzu." She said. Ave smiled. She was happy that her family and now full.

A year has passed and the second sets of twins were learning how to walk by the help of their older sister, Ave. Isshin and Masaki didn't have to deal with raising them, Ichigo and Ave handled it all. Ichigo was at karate practice and Ave was at home babysitting. She was on the wooden floor across from Yuzu and Karin.  
"Come on Karin, it's your turn." Ave said clapping. Yuzu tried to get up, but she couldn't. In the past few weeks, Ave has helping them get up and has been holding their hands as they attempt to walk. Now it was their very first time without Ave's help and it was hard for them.  
"If you walk over to nee-chan, she'll give you a hug." She said opening her arms. When Yuzu heard the word 'hug', she attempted to stand up. Ave was cheering her on, until she finally got on her two feet. She was a little wobbly, but at least she got up. She started walking towards Ave, wobbling side to side. As Yuzu was about to fall and hit the ground, Ave came and swooped her up. She hoisted her sister up into the air and spun her around.  
"Yay, you did it!" She cheered as Yuzu was giggling. A 'hnmp' was heard. Ave turned her head to the direction Karin and smiled. She place down Yuzu and walked up to Karin.  
"Aww, is someone jealous? Well you're going to have get up and show me what you've got!" She said. Karin got up with ease and started walking towards Ave. She stopped right in front of Ave and looked up at her.  
"Can I have a hug now?" She asked extending her arm out towards her. Ave smiled and picked her up. Little did they know, someone was filming them.  
"A new precious memory." He said under his breathe.

Today was day _**that**__ day. The day that will change the family. In the past few weeks, Ave has been coming with her mom to pick up Ichigo from his karate practice and that's where she met Tatsuki, her new best friend so far. It was fun seeing them do Karate and Ave was really interested in it. So she asked her mom and Masaki approved of it. So in these weeks, Ave has been taking Karate and is excelling greatly. She was on the top of her class like Tatsuki and Ichigo. One day Masaki picked them up, telling the two they need to hurry since dinner was getting cold. They packed up and walked down the sidewalk, both holding their mother's hand, not knowing that this was her last day. As they were walking Ichigo saw something by the river. It was a little girl.  
"Look it's a little girl." He said running down the hill. He might have seen a little girl, but Ave saw something else. She saw a hollow, just using the little girl as bait.  
"Ichigo!" She yelled running after him with Masaki following her. The next events were confusing. Next thing you know Masaki was on the ground with blood under her and Ave next to her, unconscious. Ichigo was a head of them. He looked back to find his mother and sister covered into blood.  
"MOTHER! AVE!" He yelled running to them. He didn't know what to do, but cry. A young couple saw the scene happening and called the police. Sirens were heard as the rest of the Kurosaki came and was informed of what happened. Yuzu and Karin were crying their eyes out along with Ichigo wile Isshin was trying to hold back the tears. They were informed that Ave was okay, but Masaki was gone and Ichigo blamed himself for it._

A few years passed by and the Kurosakis functioned properly. They got over (a little bit) Masaki's death and was living life peacefully. The family decided to go to the park for a picnic. It was sunny day, the perfect day for a picnic. Isshin laid out the blanket and the kids sat on it. Ave opened the basket and took out all the food that both Yuzu and her cooked. This was probably one of the best day for the Kurosakis ever since Masaki died. Twilight came and they started packing all the leftovers and departed. On the way there they all had a nice conversations. Ichigo was carrying his soccer ball when he suddenly trip and let go of the ball. Ave saw this and ran to get the ball, in the middle of the street. When she picked it up, she smiled and walked back to them, but was suddenly hit by a truck.  
"AVE!" Ichigo screamed, running to where his sister was. She was still conscious, but you could tell that time was running out for her. She held out his soccer ball.  
"Here's you're soccer ball, Ichigo." She said, her voice choked. Ichigo's heart broke at the sight of this. She smiled and attempted to sit up. She placed both of her hands on both of Ichigo's cheek and gave him a kiss on the forehead.  
"Goodbye Ichigo." She whispered going limped in his arms. Ichigo could not believe that his twin was dead. She was his light. The one that held him down and kept him in control, but now she was gone. It hurts, especially for Ichigo. That night, he didn't come down for dinner. He was in Ave's room, on her bed, crying under that covers. It smelled like her. The smell of strawberries. That was her nickname, strawberry because she smelt like one and she loved them. He smiled and closed his eyes, thinking of the good memories the both of them had.

Hey guys! How was the first chapter? Was it good or bad? Please tell what you guys think! I will probably update abother today or if not tomorrow. Until then!


	2. Our Journey Begins

8 Years Later

_Ichigo was surrounded by pure darkness. He looked around frantically.  
"Hello!?" He yelled. "Is there anyone there?"  
Only silence answered. Ichigo looked around to see if he can spot any light being shone or at least anything noticeable. He saw nothing. Then next thing you know, a bright light appeared out of nowhere. Ichigo squinted his eyes and used his hands to covered his face. The scenery change into a field of vibrant green grass. He took his hands away from his face and looked at what's in front of him, a girl about his age with orangey-brown hair. Her wavy hair reached right under her armpits. For some reason, Ichigo feels like he has met the girl in front of him, but where?  
"Um, excuse me?" He asked coming towards her. She reacted and turned around to face Ichigo. His eyes widen. He didn't know why, but once he saw her, he was able to recognize her.  
"Ave..." He breathed out._

The orange haired teen woke up with sweat streaming down the side of his face. He was panting. This was unsual, he usually doesn't dream of his twin like that. The last he had a dream about her was 8 years ago, after her death. He wiped away the sweat and looked out his window, to find that it was dawn. Today was the day that he departs to the Soul Society to save Rukia along with Orihime, Chad and Uruyu. He was determined to bring her back. He got out bed and walked downstairs. He saw both his sisters eating already, but no sign of his dad, which means-  
"ICHIGO!" Isshin yelled trying to kick his son, but failed since Ichigo knocked him out first.  
"Please stop fighting and eat." Yuzu said.  
"Yuzu you know it's useless, they both have brains the size of a peanut." Karin said. Both men heard what she said.  
"Hey!" They said at the same time. Karin rolled her eyes and focused back to eating her breakfast. Ichigo got up and sat down, starting to eat his food. It was a very noisy breakfast, since Isshin was rambling on about some stuff that the three of them tuned out.  
"Thank you for the food." Ichigo said getting up and walking up the stairs to his room. He opened the door and changed into his uniform. He grabbed his bag and went downstairs.  
"I'm going now!" Ichigo said putting on his shoes and running out of his house.

"I have a mission for you." A man with white beard said. A girl stunningly beautiful looked at him. Her honey brown eyes staring intensely at his'. He smiled.  
"What is it?" She asked. He got up from his seat and walked over to her.  
"Do you know what happened to Rukia?" He asked. Her eyes widen.  
"Rukia?! What happened to her?!" She yelled demanding for an answer.  
"We decided to execute her for committing a crime." He stated. She narrowed her eyes at him.  
"What crime?" She asked.  
"For giving her power away to a human." He said. The girl was interested now.  
"What does this have to do with me?" She asked. He smiled.  
"I want you to guard Rukia until the execution." He said. She gave the old man a blank stare.  
"Why you just let another soul reaper to do this? Why does it have to be me?" She asked.  
"You have been asked by Captain Kuchiki." He said. She hesitantly nodded her head and walked out of his office. She knew Rukia VERY well and she knew that there has to be good reason behind this. The girl walked to where Rukia was being held.

"ZANGETSU!" Ichigo yelled as an explosion of light came. There was fog everywhere. As the fog faded away, Kisuke Urahara looked up to find the orange haired teen with one knee to the ground and a zanpakuto in this hand. From the distance Jinta was so confused.  
"What kind of zanpakuto is that?! I doesn't even have a hilt or a guard!? If you ask me I like the one before!" He said. While the boy was ranting about Ichigo's zanpakuto, Tessai was shocked that he was able to see it again.  
Ichigo looked at his zanpakuto in awe and shock.  
"Well it about time, Ichigo." The blond haired man said. "Now that you finally have your zanpakuto, time for lesson three! Get ready Ichigo!"  
The had a serious looked on.  
"Don't expect me to go easy on you, Mr. Urahara. I just hope you avoid this." He said. Kisuke narrowed his eyes at the teen. Then the white stuff that was on Ichigo's arms popped. His eyes widen in shock. Then, Ichigo got into position and raised his zanpakto up.  
"'Cause I can't control it yet!" He yelled.  
"Nake, Benihime!" Kisuke yelled as Ichigo slashed down his zanpakuto. All of we saw was a bright light and a flying green striped hat. (A/N: I know in the anime he said something that I can't understand, but he used his Blood Mist Shield and the command word for it is "Nake" meaning "Cry", but in a calling out way. This was used in the original version)  
"Phew, it's a good thing I used my Blood Mist Shield or else I would've used an arm." He said as his hat landed next to him.  
"Awww, look what you have done to my hat." He said picking it p and patting it clean."That was impressive Ichigo. Just with a swing of your sword." Then he turned to him.  
"You're something else, Ichigo Kurosaki." He said to the sleeping teen. He had scarred the land with a big straight deep crack.

The girl reached to where Rukia was being held. The guard notice a presence and got annoyed.  
"No is allowed in-" When he turned around he stopped and instantly got scared.  
"I'm sorry ma'am, please go in." He said opening the door for her. She past him and entered the room. She saw her friend sitting there like a beat up dog. Rukia looked up, shocked.  
"Ave..." She breathed out.

It was time to leave. Knowing that everyone was asleep, Ichigo went out the door.  
"Goodbye dad, Karin and Yuzu." He said.  
"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!" Isshin said as he jumped off the roof. Ichigo jumped out of the way, so hat he won't get squished like a bug.  
"Well dodge my son." He said as fake blood flowed down his head.  
"What kind of a good is this! What's the matter with you!" Ichigo yelled. Then he got up  
"Befor you leave Ichigo, I want you to have this." Isshin said as he handed Ichigo a talisman.  
"What am I supposed to do with a dirty old charm?" Ichigo said.  
"Watch what you say Ichigo, that was given to me by your mother." He said. "It's precious." That strike a cord inside Ichigo.  
"And what are you giving it to me for!" Ichigo yelled. Then Isshin got in his face.  
"Who said I was giving it to you permanently! Just give it back to me when you get back! Sheesh!" He yelled. "It should bring you luck, it always has for me. Think of it as a present from your mother. Well what do you say?" Ichigo looked down at the talisman on his hand.  
"Hey I'm offering you a magic talisman here! If you don't accept it, I'll shave my beard off! Answer me! " Isshin said whining.  
"Alright! I'll keep it! I'm going now dad!" Ichigo said walking away.  
"Wait, Ichigo!" Isshin called out. Ichigo turned again pissed off.  
"What!?" He asked.  
"Do you have the necklace?" He asked. Ichigo calm down and felt the necklace around his neck. It was special to him because it was the necklace Ave gave to him.  
"Yea." He said softly. He turned around and walked away.  
"Bye!" Isshin said happily. Then he turned all serious.  
'Ave, it's time.' he thought.

"Rukia." Ave said. The smaller girl turned away.  
"I know you didn't do it for a good reason." She said. Rukia face her and sighed.  
"It was a life and death situation. I know soup reapers are not afraid to die, but for some reason I didn't want to." She said. "So I gave my powers to him, hoping to save the both of us and he did."  
Ave looked at her interest.  
"Who's him?" she asked.  
"Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki." She whispered.

Ichigo reached Urahara's shop to find him and Chad.  
"Well well well, you finally made it. Right on time!" Kisuke said. Chad stood up and Ichigo looked at him shocked.  
"Hey Chad, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.  
"Well Rukia saved my life once and I want to repay her. So I'm coming along." He replied. Ichigo was taken back.  
"What's the matter? Are you deaf or something?" Uryu said.  
"What?" Ichigo said turning around. "Uruyu..."  
"I don't take defeat very well and especially in the hands of a soul reaper, so I'm going to." He said. Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"So I guess were all here!" Orihime said popping out of nowhere.  
"Orihime?" Ichigo asked.  
"Yes, I got the memo." She said.  
"What?...Would someone please tell me what's going on!?" Ichigo yelled.  
"You're a little slow up there." Said a black cat.  
"Yoruichi!" Orihime said in delight.  
"Don't tell me you didn't know, Ichigo. There has so many clues." She said. "If you want to survive you're going to have to be more observant of your surroundings and plus you're not the only one who has been training. So stop asking stupid questions when the answer is right in front of you, you ought to be thanking them." Ichigo was shocked, but not because of what Yoruichi said.  
"A cat just freaking talked to me!" Ichigo said panicking.  
"His name is Yoruichi and he's not just a cat." Orihime said.  
"I know it's pretty shocking, trust me, you aren't the only one shocked." Uruyu said.  
"I'm still adjusting to it myself." Chad said. Kisuke clapped his hands getting everyone's attention.  
"Alright everyone, it's time to go inside and not take in the open." He said going inside. Chad, Uruyu and Orihime followed.  
"Orihime." Ichigo said. She stopped and went to Ichigo.  
"Do you even know what's going on? How much do you know?" He asked. She smiled.  
"I know everything. Plus I promised you I would come and also I promised Tatsuki that I would come back." She said going inside. Ichigo was shock, but smiled.  
Kisuke led them to an underground training ground.  
"Wow! This is amazing!" Orihime said jumping around.  
"Not really..." Ichigo said. Then Tessai grabbed Orihime's hand.  
"Such a heartwarming reaction! It's nice having someone like you on this trip." He said with tears streaming down his face.  
"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Tessai." She said smiling.  
"Alright everyone!" Kisuke said clapping his hands. Everyone turned to him.  
"This is the gate." He said snapping his fingers and a square shaped "gate" opened up. It was like a triangle (the instrument). The inside had a triangle shaped hole, except this time it's a square.  
"This is the gate that will lead to the Soul Society, it's called the Senkaimon or a tunnel world gate. Now let me give the instructions into successfully passing through this gate, but first." He took the bottom of his cane stabbed it through Ichigo's head separating his soul from his body.  
"Hey you could've given me a warning first!" Ichigo said. Kisuke laughed while Ichigo was scolding Orihime about his outfit.  
"Alright, now let me explain your quest." He said. "Unlike normal gates this one has a spirit particle conversion."  
"Stop it with the technical talk and just talk like a human being for once." Ichigo said.  
"All of you already know that the Soul Society is a spirit world, so it's impossible to enter. Right now only one of you will be able to enter. The conversion machine will transform the rest of into "spirits"." Kisuke explained.  
"So you're saying that the gate will let us pass through without our souls being taken away?" Uruyu asked. He nodded.  
"Alrght already, we understand, now lets get going." Ichigo said walking forward, but was stopped when Kisuke stabbed his side with the butt of his cane.  
"But, there's a catch. I can only keep it open for 4 minutes." He said.  
"Is that enough time?!" Ichigo asked.  
"Ordinarily, no." He replied.  
"What?!" Ichigo yelled.  
"In fact this plan is a little shaky. If anyone doesn't make it through they will be stuck in the Donagai, the world between the human world and the Soul Society. " He said.  
"How will we ever make it?" Orihime asked.  
"Go forward." Yoruichi said. "Only look forward and have the will to make it there. Don't think about anything no doubt and fear."  
"We already know this! If we wouldn't then wouldn't be here. Quit with your preaching and let's go!" Ichigo said.  
"And you understand what will happen if you lose." Yoruichi asked. Ichigo smirked.  
"Then all I gotta do is win, right?" He said.  
"Exactly."

Hey guys! Here's another chapter! I hoped you guys like it!


	3. Memories

A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated for a long time! School work was just too much! Anyways here is the next chapter!

Ave walked out of Rukia's cell and walked towards the guard. He cowered away from her and lowered his head down. She laughed.  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." She said. The guard relaxed, but was still scared.  
"I'm just to to tell you that I'm taking over your shift, so you can go do whatever you want." She added. There was a spark of joy in his eyes, but he tried not to show it. He bowed down and walked away. She smirked.  
_'Where does gramps get these guys?'_ She thought. She shrugged and stood at the guy's post. Ave looked up in the sky and smiled. Today was sunny day and she had a feeling that going it's going to get even better. Ave touched the necklace that was around her neck. It was a key. She smiled remembering that day.

_"Hey Ichigo! Come out for a while!" Ave yelled from outside. Ichigo popped his head through his bedroom window.  
"Ave! Aren't you supposed to be at archery practice?!" He yelled.  
"Yea, but it doesn't start for another 10 minutes!" She said. He gave a look.  
"It takes 10 minutes to get there, Ave." He said. She gave him an annoyed look.  
"Just come down here." She whined. He sighed and closed his window. In a matter minutes Ichigo was walking out the door and towards her.  
"Close your eyes." She said. He did as he was told and closed his eyes. Ichigo felt something cold and metallic on the palm of his hand. He opened his eyes to see a heart that had a a chunk missing, which was in a shape of a key, so that when you take the other piece, they fit like a puzzled piece. Ave had the other piece which was a key. The heart piece said "best", while the key said "friends". Ichigo lit up like a christmas tree and smiled at his gift. He clipped it around his neck and it reached to his chest. Then Ave put hers' on.  
"I love it Ave! Thank you!" He said hugging her. He let go and gave her a stern gaze.  
"You better run missy or else you will be late to archery practice." He said like a mother. Her eyes widen and took off. Ichigo laughed at his sister._

Ave remembered it as if it was yesterday. She tightly clutched the necklace and smiled.  
"Ave." A soft voice said. She turned around and opened the door to Rukia's cell. She poked her in.  
"Yes?" She asked.  
"Ichigo is coming today." She said. Ave's eyes widen at the information that his twin and was coming to the Soul Society.  
"Don't worry, Rukia. I'm on your side." She said winking at her. Rukia smiled. She knew that she could always trust Ave, even in the most toughest times. Ave closed the door and turned around to find a person that she as never seen before.  
"I'm supposed to take this shift now, since Takao's shift is done." He said. She was about to reply when a large boom was heard and the alarm started ringing. She narrowed her eyes and turned to the new guy.  
"Stay here and guard the tower." She said sharply. He nodded. She flash-step to Captain Yamamoto's office. He looked up at her.  
"Don't come out yet, unless you are needed." He said. Ave nodded and flash-step to her house. She walked to her room and jumped on the bed. She got up and changed out of her uniform. She changed into a pair of loose tank top and comfortably shorts. She got under covers and drifted off into sleep.

Ichigo was running around, trying to find Rukia's location and the gang was right behind him. He looked down to see the necklace jumping as he was running. He remembered the times Ave and him would play in the mud after a rainy day and would get yelled at by their mom. The second most hurtful memory of her was when she came home crying.

_Ichigo was watching TV, while his parents were in the backyard playing with Karin and Yuzu. Suddenly, the door was slammed opened. Ichigo looked to the direction of the door to see his sister running up her room in a blink of an eye.  
"Ichigo! What was that?" Her mother asked from outside.  
"Nothing mother! I just fell off the couch!" He replied.  
"Alright! Be careful next time!" She said and with that being said, Ichigo ran up to his sister's room. He slowed down and started to tip toe as he nears her door. When he was right in front of it, he heard sobbing and thats when he barged in. He found his sister on her bed with red puffy eyes. His face soften at the sight of this. He closed the door behind him and walked up to his twin. He pulled her in his arms and she started crying again. He cooed her and rubbed circles on her back.  
"Shhhh, tell me what happened." He said.  
"Well since I won the tournament fair and square and go the grand prize, the boys in my class came and..." She trailed off crying again. Ichigo tightened his grip around her calmed her down. He hated seeing his sister cry. It was the worst sight. Ave rarely cries and when she does, something must have really hurt her. Ave was bullied a lot since she was more physical that the average man and she was always called a nerd since she has a vast knowledge of things. As his twin was crying in his arms, he was devising a plan for tomorrow. A good one and a plan that will probably ground him for the month._

"Ichigo!" Someone yelled. He snapped out of his own little world and didn't even realize that he had stop. He looked around to see worried faces.  
"What's wrong Ichigo?" Orihime asked. He shook his head and continued running. All he knows is that those happy memories with Ave will never happen again, or at least he thinks.

A large sound woke Ave up. She opened her eyes to fins a hell butterfly in front of her. Guess like they needed her help right now. She got out of bed and walked over to her closet and changed into her uniform. Ave did not have a shinigami outfit. She had her own since she was part of the Royal Guards. The Royal Guards are high level soul reapers that possess unique and unimaginable powers powers. All of them ranged under the age of 15-17 and it so happens that Ave was the captain of the Royal Guards. She jumped out of her bedroom window and started running to the direction of where a lot of spiritual pressure is being released. When she arrived, she saw Ikkaku defeated.  
_'Dang, Ikaku got it bad.'_ She thought.  
Then she went to the direction that Ichigo was traveling. She saw an orange blurred blob right ahead. Ave flash-step in front of him. He stopped and looked at her.

Her twin was right in front of her and she doesn't know what to do.


	4. Reunited

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a long time! Here's the new chapter! Oh and the story at some point may follow the story, but at some point it may not.

Ichigo looked at the girl in front of him. He narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked. He felt familiar with the person in front of him. It was like he knew her, but the girl right in front of him is a stranger. Could it be someone he knew? Could it be his sister? All these thoughts were running around his head

Ave gave him a straight face and started to walk away. Ichigo felt his eye twitched. He ran up to her and caught her wrist.

"I asked you a question, meaning that I need an answer!" He snapped. She gave him a straight face. He saw something shining around her chest area. It was necklace, a lock, with a key opening that matches his key. He stared at it ans stared at it and stared longer. He knew she said something, but he heard was one word.

"...Ave"

She lashed her wrist out of his hand and walked away.

"Wait!" He shouted. She stopped.

"You're Ave, my...dead..sister." He said fading the last part. Ave widen her eyes a little, but still kept a straight face. She turned around as if she never heard what he said and flash stepped away. Ichigo stood there, dumbfounded.

'Was that really Ave?' He thought.

"Ichigo!" He turned around and found the gang. Orihime walked up to him.

"Are you OK? She asked, worried. He nodded his head.

"Are you sure?" Chad asked. He rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

"Alright, then let's go find Rukia." Uruyu said.

Ave popped up where Rukia was and told the guard that he was dismiss. She opened the door and went inside to see Rukia sitting down like a beat up doll. She turned and saw Ave. She smiled.

"Ave, come sit here." She said patting next to her. Ave walked over and sat down. Silence enveloped the place for a while.

"Rukia." Ave said. "I met Ichigo today."

"Really?" She asked shocked. "What happened?" Ave sighed.

"Rukia there's something that I need to tell you." She said. Rukia leaned in.

"I knew Ichigo before." She said. Rukia was taken back.

"What? How? Where?" She said panicking. Ave calmed her down and she did giving Ave permission to continue.

"Ichigo is actually my twin brother." Ave said. Rukia looked half surprise at her answer.

"No wonder..." Rukia said.

_"So you're a Soul Reaper?" Ichigo asked. Rukia nodded. As she looked at the orange haired boy, she noticed that he looks like someone she is familiarized with._

_'Could he be...?' She thought. She turned to him._

_"Do you have a sibling or something? Like a twin?" Rukia asked. Ichigo's face turned blank. His eyes looked like her reminiscing something from the past._

_"Yea I DID..." He said._

_"Did? As in she's gone?" Rukia asked. He nodded and she dropped the subject._

"What do you mean?" Ave asked.

"I asked him if he had a twin and he said yes." She said. Then she turned to Ave.

"Ave go find him. I know you're against helping him, but please, I know he will need help." Rukia begged. Ave smiled at her.

"Rukia, whatever is right, I will follow, even if it means going against the Soul Society." She said.

"Does he know that you're his brother?" She asked. Ave nodded.

"He's probably in shock right now and it's unbelievable that he just saw his dead sister." Ave said.

"Go." She said. Ave nodded and walked out of the tower. She felt a big amount of reitsu being unleashed.  
'Ichigo, calm down. I'll be there.' She thought.

"That's what I'm talking about boy! Come one! Let it all out!" Kenpachi yelled. He loved a good fight and Ichigo was the right guy. He jumped and attacked Ichigo. Then Ave swooped in front of him, before he could even touch Ichigo. He smirked when he saw Ave, but suddenly scowled for ruining his fight. Then the gang ran out of nowhere.

"Ichigo!" Orihime yelled. Ichigo looked behind him.

"Orihime! Are you OK?" He asked. She nodded smiling. He looked behind her.

"Uruya! Chad! Nice to see you guys in one piece!" He joked. Uruyu glared at the orange haired teen.

"Ichigo, I don't think you understand your situation right now." He clarified. Ichigo understood and looked at the scene that was happening right in front of him.

"Is there any reason that you had to ruin my fight?" Kenpachi asked gritting his teeth.

"Captain Yamamoto wants you near gate if anymore intruders came." She said. He narrowed his eyes at her and stood up.

"Alright." He said walking away with the little pink haired vice captain following him. Ichigo was confused. Anger fueled him.

"Hey! What did you do that for?!" He yelled. Ave turned around and gave him a blank face.

"I could've-" He started.

"You wouldn't even stand a chance against him. You would've been crushed, 5 minuted in the match." She said. He shut his mouth and stood there quiet.

"Why are you here? Did that Yamamoto guy or whatever sent you here?" He asked. She shook her head.

"It was a lie that Captain Yamamoto wanted him. At least say thank you that I saved you." Ave said slightly smiling. Ichigo smiled back.

"Thank you." He replied.

"What are you anyway?" Uruyu asked.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"I mean you're a soul reaper, but you don't have the outfit of one." He said.

"Oh. Well I am a soul reaper, but I am not in one of the divisions or a member of the Gotei 13. I am a memeber o the Royal Guards. A group of young teenagers with unique powers. We are above the Gotei 13. We are assistants of Captain Yamamoto. Each of us were carefully chosen to join." She explained.

"What is your position?" Ichigo asked.

"I am the Captai of the Royal Guards." Ave stated. They all were taken back.

"Is there a requirement for being accepted?" Uruyu asked. She nodded.

"Not for everyone. The first three seats, so the Captain, Lieutenant and 3rd seat are required to be a whole new different level than the rest."

"Does age matter?"

"No age does not matter. It's what level you are and how much power you have. For example, I am the youngest out of all the Royal Guards and I am the Captain." Ave said. Ichigo was somewhat listening to what she was saying, but he was really focus on that necklace of hers.

"Um, where did you get that necklace?" He asked. Ave almost paled. She knew that he was kind of on to her.

"A special friend gave it to me." She replied. Ave really didn't want Ichigo finding out that his sister was alive. That would bring up misunderstandings and disasters.

"Was it a bo-"

"You know, if you guys want to survive then you should get out of here." She suggested.

"We know, but which is the safest way that no one would bother to look in?" Ichigo asked.

"Underground, where the sewers are located. Come on, I'll show you." Ave said.

"Uh! It stinks here!" Orihime complained pinching her nose. It was dark, but they had a torch with them.

"Now becareful, I am only warning once. This is not a regular sewer. You will get lost and separated from me, so focus and do not let your guard down." Ave said. Ignoring her warnings, 10 minutes into the walk, Orihime, Chad and Uruyu got separated from Ichigo and Ave.

"We got separated from them!" Ichigo pointed out.

"Well, they ignored my warnings, so it's their fault." Ave said. Ichigo knew she was right and decided to shut his mouth. He noticed something at the nape of her neck as he was walking right behind her. It was a birthmark. In the shape of distorted crescent moon. He knew that everyone has different birthmarks and the only one who he knows has a birthmark like that was Ave.

"Ave." He said and she stopped in reflex because her name was called. He knew this was her sister. He just knows that it's her. It was like a twin telepathy thing.

"I know it's you." He said seriously. Ave was panicking on the inside, but at the outside she was keeping a cool composure.

"Let's the end of this, we'll meet the rest of your friends." She said and started to walk ahead.

"Ave! Stop running away! You were always like this!" He said grabbing her arm.

"So what if I'm like this! This is just who I am Ichigo!" She snapped at him. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She jumped on him and gave his a hug. He wrapped his arms around her. Tears cascade down Ichigo's face.

"Aww Ichigo, you were always the crybaby out of the to of us." She teased.

"Speal for yourself, you were so sensitive, that you were always cry over the most meaningless things." She argued back. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"Ave when all of this is over, come back with me to the human world." Ichigo said.

"I can't, Ichigo. I have a job to do here." She said. Ichigo's expression fell, but he put out a slight smile.

"Ave, I want to ask you something." Ichigo said. She nodded.

"How are you a soul reaper?" He asked his first question.

"That I can't tell you, YET." She said. He scowled.

"How did you become a captain?" He asked.

"Well...I didn't have to go to the Soul Reaper Academy since I am a natural of being a soul reaper. I switched from division to division until Captain Yamamoto asked me to become the captain of the Royal Guards." She answered.

"How long have you know Rukia?" He asked.

"Well I met Rukia when I met Byakuya. I was walking around when I ran into Byakuya and there was Rukia right next to him." Ave responded.

"Will you support her through anything?" He asked. Ave thought about this.

"If I am faced with 2 or more decisions, I will pick the most reasonable, I will not pick just because my friend or best is in that group." Ave said.  
"So, who-" He started, but was interrupted.

"Ichigo you said you were only going to ask a question, I feel like we're playing 20 questions!" Ave said.

"But I'm so curios about my sister who I haven't seen in a long time." He whined. She rolled her eyes.

"Let's go meet the gang at the end." Ave said walking first. Ichigo smiled and caught up next to her. He was happy to have seen his sister again.


End file.
